Shades of Black, white and gray
by GreenDayMicroPig
Summary: "Mrs Lovett thinks back on the life she never wanted to recieve and the life that she wanted, she might just get that life she so desperately wanted."


Hi there. This is my first Sweeney Todd story : ) And I don't own Sweeney Todd in any shape or form but I wish I did!

Anyway on with the story I hope you enjoy it : )

* * *

Lucy.

He was thinking about her again, that damn Lucy. I could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking about her, his face softened a tad and his eyes lit up.

He use to look at me like that, before Lucy and Albert. We were so in love, we were eachother's first everything, first kiss, first touch, we gave eachother our virginity's. We had to keep our relationship a secret for the obvious reason of us not being married and that I was only seventeen and he was twenty-two, but that did not matter to us, as long as we were together and then we were separated.

His father decided to send him away, to live with his uncle so that he could teach him how to work. The day before he was to go, we spent together, loving eachother. When he had to leave, he got dressed, kissed me on the head and whispered he loved me, I told him that I loved him too and that I would wait for him and then he walked out the door.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

When morning came I got up, went to work and acted as if nothing happened all the while thinking of Benjamin.

This continued for a year until Benjamin's father died. When Benjamin came back for the funeral he had Lucy on his arm, he broke my heart that day when he told me that he had fallen in love with Lucy while he was away. I broke down and screamed at him that I hated him, I feel to my knees as he walked out the door.

My dad had offered them the room above the pie shop when Benjamin told him that he and Lucy were going to be staying here permanently. When I found out that Benjamin had asked Lucky to marry him and she accepted I begged my father to evict them, I did not want them to be put out on the streets but I could not look at Benjamin anymore, it hurt too much. My father wanted to know why I was so against Benjamin and Lucky staying in the upstairs room, but of course I could not tell him why. I become more closed off as the days went on, that's when Albert came into the picture. His father and my father were old friends. Albert and his father had just moved into the house that faced the pie shop.

I did not like Albert, he was bald and fat, he looked like he was touching forty, he did not look nineteen at all. My father thought it would be a good idea to invite Albert and his father over for dinner.

Albert gorged himself at the table, eating with his mouth open and wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

My father thought he was perfect for me. I cried when he told me that I was to marry Albert.

When Albert found out he was ecstatic. We had them round for dinner that night again, Benjamin and Lucy were invited to celebrate "_the happy couple_". Benjamin stared at Albert like he had a disease, glaring at him with hostility in his eyes. I wonder why I mean he has Lucy. That night was also the night that Lucy revealed that she was with child. I could not breath, I did not want to think about Benjamin inside her, making love to her like had to me so many times before.

I felt shattered, dead inside.

This is exactly the way I felt the day of the wedding, which had been a few weeks before, I convinced my father that I was sick with the flu so that I did not have to go. I could not sit and watch the love of my life give himself to another woman. My broken heart shattered even more if that was even possible.

Albert put his pudgy hand on my thigh under the table, I froze as it slowly moved up, I never wanted another man to touch me like the way Benjamin had, I belonged to him, I slapped Albert's hand away and he glared at me.

After dinner my father and Albert's father went to the local pub for a drink. Leaving me with Albert, Benjamin and Lucy. Very soon after they left Lucy decided that she want to go on a late night carriage drive, saying that it would be so romantic. Benjamin seemed reluctant to go but Lucy convinced him, leaving me alone with Albert.

Albert was gazing at me hungrily with his beady little eyes. He then demanded that I give him a tour of the house. I raised from the table and Albert's hand clamped down on my shoulder in a vice like grip. I brought him through to the parlour and then led him up the stairs. Albert paused when we were outside my bedroom door, he pushed me up against the door with one of his hands squeezing my throat preventing me from escaping, while the other was fumbling for the door handle. My eyes widened in horror as he forced his fat wet lips onto mine, I clamped my mouth shut and Albert growled, he squeezed my throat harder than he already was causing me to gasp, which allowed him to force his tongue into my mouth, I gagged, feeling like I was going to be sick.

Albert pushed the door open and pushed me inside, I stumbled and fell to the floor with a loud bang Albert just laughed and kicked me in the ribs making me gasp in pain. He pulled me of the floor by my hair and threw me onto the bed. I clawed at his hands, digging my nails into his skin, trying to hurt him.

I fought against him, I fought him, I fought for Benjamin. But I was not strong enough.

He forced himself on me. It was not like the way it use to be with Benjamin. Albert hurt me, Benjamin was soft and gentle. When Albert finally rolled off me, he got up and fixed his trousers and then he lent down, I flinched and he smirked at this, he placed a chastise kiss on my mouth then he whispered in my ear that I was a dirty whore and that I belonged to him.

He went down the stairs. Tears were running down my cheeks. I could not move I was terrified that if I made a noise that it would make him come back. I was still naked.

When my father returned Albert told him that I stripped and tried to pursue him at which he politely refused.

My father beat me that night when Albert and his father went home, while screaming at me that I was a whore and a disgrace and that he was ashamed of me. I was covered in cuts and bruises I could hardly move but still my father made me go back to work the next day.

When Benjamin saw me he was furious, that was the day I first saw a glint of Sweeey Todd in his eyes, they were burning with anger. He demanded to know what happened to me. I would not tell him I was so ashamed and he would be disgusted at me. He finally gave up asking when he tried to touch me and I shrank back in fear of him touching me, the look in his eyes, the pain I was seeing, almost made me tell him everything, but I did not. That was the day that Judge Turpin had Benjamin arrested and sent away, a few weeks later Lucy poisoned herself, killing not only herself but also her unborn baby.

"_Mrs Lovett"_ I was going crazy, I had to be, I though I heard Benjamin's voice, but he was not here, even if he was here why would he be calling me Mrs Lovett me and Albert were not married yet.

"_Mrs Lovett"_ the voice said again but louder this time.

I jumped in my chair and my eyes focused, Sweeney Todd sat in front of me, fifteen years after everything had happened.

I was day dreaming again.

Sweeney looked nervous about something, his eyes wide and he was sweating.

"I was thinking…" he trailed off nervously, he cleared his throat and with a sigh he said "I was thinking about when we use to be together."

My breath caught in my throat, he was thinking about _me_. I was shocked, all this time he was thinking about me and the time we spent together, not Lucy.

He was looking at me straight in the eye, his dark eyes smouldering.

"Whenever I get my revenge, do you think…do you think that maybe…we could go back to the way things use to be, before Lucy and Albert." He whispered.

Tears stung my eyes, and sobs erupted from my chest before I could stop them. I threw myself at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, he froze and his back stiffened, but he soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me just as tightly as I was him.

"I love you Sweeney Todd, I love you so much" I cried into his chest.

"I love you too Nellie" he whispered into my ear.

We kissed, we touched and we made love again for the first time in nearly sixteen years.

* * *

Yea, So what did you think?

Did you enjoy it?

Was it good?

Let me know : )

Peace+Love

Thank's to Anneliese for pointing out my little mistake : ) and dont feel silly i might continue it i dont know yet i want to know what people think of it first. : )

Xx


End file.
